Мой Босуэлл
by ThePaduya
Summary: AU. Рассказ "Три Гарридеба". Убийца Эванс оказался более метким стрелком, а рана Уотсона - гораздо серьезнее.


**Мой Босуэлл**

Автор: Падуя

Рейтинг: PG

Жанр: drama/angst, AU

Герои: Шерлок Холмс (POV), Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон

Что может быть лучше, чем сидеть в засаде?

Ждать в укрытии, пока на приманку не клюнет крупная рыба... Мне нравится такие минуты полного бездействия, когда нервы напряжены до предела, а чувства обострены. Поэтому я часто устраиваю такие ловушки, прежде чем поймать преступника. Хотя можно сделать гораздо проще. Но тогда все дела будут завершаться быстро и скучно.

Вот и сидим мы с Уотсоном за старым шкафом и ждем, когда же появится преступник. Если честно, то без доктора эти ловушки не имели бы для меня такой притягательности. Для меня важно, что рядом есть друг. Я никогда не признаю, но это так.

И вот началось! Открывается дверь, раздаются вкрадчивые шаги. Мы замираем, я даже не слышу дыхания Уотсона. Наконец я вижу ЕГО. И в этот момент я забываю все. Потому что мои выводы оказались правильными. Я рассчитал все верно. Еще пара минут - и дело будет блестяще завершено! Но пока я не шевелюсь, я жду. Жду.

Наша "рыбка" скрывается, и мы с Уотсоном можем выбраться из нашего укрытия. Осторожно, держа перед собой револьвер, я подхожу ближе. И чувствую, что Уотсон идет за мной, ступая так же тихо, как и я.

Но как бы мы не старались, действовать бесшумно у нас не получилось. Половица скрипнула у меня под ногой, и почти сразу же в отверстии в полу показалась голова Эванса.

Никогда не прощу себе этого, но мне показалось, что все кончено, что он сдается. Но я недооценил его... Раздался выстрел. И меня оглушил вскрик и звук падения тела позади. Вторая пуля пролетела в полудюйме от меня.

Сколько мне понадобилось мгновений, чтобы обрушить рукоятку револьвера на голову преступника, сколько понадобилось секунд, чтобы выхватить из обмякшей руки Эванса пистолет? Для меня это время длилось чудовищно медленно, в голове стучало лишь одно слово, даже не слово - ощущение: "Уотсон... Уотсон... Уотсон..."

И вот я наконец развернулся. Время стало двигаться с обычной скоростью. Я бросился к лежащему на полу доктору.

"Уотсон... вы не ранены? - спросил я, еще не видя алого пятна на груди друга. - Уотсон..."

Губы доктора чуть дрогнули. Его глаза что-то искали в моих...

"Все будет в порядке, - я сейчас почти не слышал, что говорил. - Сейчас я позову на помощь... Все будет в порядке..."

Кому я это шептал? Себе или Джону?

"Уотсон, не смейте... Слышите, не смейте..."

Мои пальцы касались промокшей от крови одежды друга. Мне бы действительно позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, но я не мог его оставить, больше всего на свете я боялся, что...

И это случилось. Так сразу...

Я не успел бы позвать на помощь, никто бы не успел помочь Уотсону...

Глаза Джона вдруг остекленели.

Нет.

Самое страшное в моей жизни случилось. Так внезапно. Так скоро...

Долго, очень долго я всматривался в его лицо. В моих ушах стоял такой звон, словно вокруг меня упала стена из стеклянных осколков. Я перестал дышать, но не сразу это понял. Резко вдохнул.

Сзади раздался глухой стон. Револьвер, который я выпустил из руки, лежал совсем рядом. Я выстрелил в Эванса еще на развороте, не целясь.

Попал.

Я выстрелил снова. Вскочил на ноги. И снова, снова, снова!.. Всю жизнь бы я стрелял в это уже мертвое тело, но кончились патроны...

Что было дальше - помню отрывками. Да и не хочется вспоминать о том кошмаре. Мне и казалось тогда, что это дурной сон, который должен скоро кончиться. Но он все не кончался.

...я сидел около тела Уотсона, но не верил в то, что со мной произошло. Уотсон не может умереть, потому что это неправильно, невозможно. Почему тогда жив я? Так не должно быть...

...все, что я мог, это держать его ладонь. Она была такой холодной...

...мои руки - в крови Джона...

...за окном темнота. Который час? Какое это имеет значение?..

...мистер Гарридеб вернется уже утром? Надеюсь, у него крепкое сердце...

...недооценил я Эванса. Нужно было стрелять в него сразу, как только он вошел в дом...

...а лучше бы Гарридеб не приходил домой. Тогда я смогу сидеть здесь вечно...

...зачем нужно было устраивать эту ловушку? Надо было рассказать все полиции. Ведь я знал ответ почти наверняка. Незачем было бы тогда вообще брать с собой Уотсона...

...Джон...

...Джон...

...Господи, Джон...

...почему он? Ведь я стоял ближе...

...я ведь предупреждал Уотсона, что дело опасное. Предупреждал, но знал, что он все равно пойдет. Он никогда не оставил бы меня...

Я сидел возле тела моего дорогого Уотсона несколько бесконечно долгих часов. Кажется, вся моя жизнь была короче, чем эта чудовищная ночь.

Пришло зябкое утро. Только сейчас я почувствовал холод. Словно есть на свете что-то более холодное, чем рука Уотсона, которую я сжимал. Я наконец очнулся. Огляделся.

...Уотсон...

Труп Эванса.

Открытая крышка люка.

Мой разряженный револьвер.

Пистолет Эванса, брошенный мною.

Там есть еще патроны? Не могу шевельнуться. Наверное, есть. Кто же идет на такое дело, не вооружившись, как следует? Нужно только подождать, когда пройдет эта апатия. Но если Эванс убил Уотсона последней пулей - то есть еще револьвер Джона. Стреляться из его револьвера? Уотсону бы это не понравилось...

Шаги. Кто это? Разве есть еще кто-то в мире, кроме меня и Уотсона?..

Судя по крику, это миссис Сандерс. Зачем она здесь? Что ей нужно? Вот и хорошо, что ушла. Не ушла - убежала, захлебываясь плачем.

Мягкая тьма. Единственное ощущение - рука Джона в моей руке...

х х х

Чей-то голос. Настойчивый. Ровный.

"Мистер Холмс. Мистер Холмс".

Я поднимаю глаза. Сколько людей...

Лестрейд стоит совсем рядом. В его глазах - бесконечное понимание. Он опускается на корточки. Мягко разгибает мои пальцы, впившиеся в ладонь Уотсона. Я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги. Глаза режет солнце, бьющее в окно. Но я не отвожу взгляда. Я не могу смотреть на тело Джона.

х х х

Потом из моей памяти выпал целый кусок. Не помню, что было после того, как приехал Лестрейд с констеблями. Снова воспринимать мир я стал уже дома, на Бейкер-стрит. Оцепенение, вызванное гибелью Уотсона прошло. Я сидел на своей кровати и глядел на ладони - все в крови Джона.

Я рывком поднялся, стал смывать кровь. Вода была такая ледяная, что от нее горели ладони. Хотя может быть мне просто показалось. До моего сознания наконец дошло, что приглушенные прерывистые звуки - это рыдания миссис Хадсон. Кто ей сообщил о смерти Уотсона? Не я точно.

Я вышел из своей комнаты в гостиную. Она была звеняще пуста и залита солнечным светом. Я сел в кресло. Кресло Джона.

Я провел в этом кресле несколько часов. Кажется, я впервые ни о чем не думал. Вообще. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Даже странно как-то. Я не думал, только ощущал зияющую пустоту внутри себя.

Когда солнце зашло за тучи, я вдруг почувствовал в себе нечто. Нечто теплое и пушистое, радостное и тревожное одновременно. Мне понадобилось еще пара часов, чтобы осознать, что это такое.

Во мне появилось безотчетное ожидание, что сейчас в гостиную вот-вот войдет Уотсон. Временами мне казалось, что могу услышать его шаги, как он спускается с третьего этажа. Но от того, что его все не было, я и чувствовал тревогу. "Он не войдет. Он умер... Я не могу ждать его..."

Но в глубине души я продолжал ждать Уотсона. Сейчас... С минуты на минуту скрипнет дверь. Он же был всегда рядом. Ну, хорошо - не всегда. Мне пришлось прожить двадцать семь лет без него. И вот теперь его нет. И никогда не будет. Так почему же я продолжаю его ждать?

"Уотсон - умер, - произнес я, и мой голос прозвучал неожиданно громко. - Он - умер. Его - больше - нет".

Теплое и пушистое, радостное и тревожное ощущение исчезло. Осталась только пустота.

А миссис Хадсон, которая подошла в это время к двери, замерла. И в заплаканных глазах ее отразился страх за душевное здоровье своего квартиранта.

х х х

За несколько мгновений до того, как я окончательно проснулся, на сердце вновь легла свинцовая тяжесть. Как я умудрился заснуть в кресле? Я встал - к моим ногам упал плед, которым меня, видимо, укрыла приходившая миссис Хадсон.

На столе стоял ужин. За окном уже была ночь. Снова ночь. Я чувствовал, что меня может накрыть черное отчаяние. Но этого нельзя допустить. Нужно отвлечься от этих мыслей, которые лишают сил. Отвлечься - не значит забыть о своей потере.

Я закаменел, когда мой взгляд упал на записную книжку Уотсона, которая лежала на его столе. Там он вел свой дневник, эти записи он потом переделывал в рассказы. Я подошел. Колебаясь, протянул руку.

Сел прямо тут в кресло, раскрыл на середине. И, продираясь сквозь боль, стал читать. Сначала буквы скакали перед глазами. А потом я полностью окунулся в наши с Уотсоном приключения. Чем дальше я читал, тем сильнее становилось чувство вины.

Никогда Уотсон не получал моего одобрения насчет своего писательства. Смешно - читать про самого себя! Но я читал, с усмешкой на губах. А Уотсон боялся на меня взглянуть, если замечал, что я читаю "Стрэнд" с его новым рассказом. А что мне оставалось делать? Сказать: "Уотсон, мне нравятся ваши рассказы про меня"?!

А мне нравились.

И не потому, что про меня. А потому что Уотсон т а к писал! Мне было удивительно и непривычно взглянуть на мою работу глазами Джона. Прочитав "Этюд в багровых тонах", я был благодарен Уотсону, потому что получил его одобрение, его восхищение. И я тут же выразил свою благодарность доктору, в пух и прах раскритиковав его повесть.

За чтением записей Уотсона прошло несколько часов. А потом я принес из своей комнаты свой cундук с описаниями старых дел. Сел в кресло перед тлеющим камином, поставил перед собой открытый сундук и стал, не читая, кидать в камин листок за листком. Огонь разгорелся очень быстро. Пламя в камине весело трещало, сундук был теперь почти пуст, в нем оставались только мои "реликвии". Несколько минут я сидел неподвижно, а потом повернулся в сторону своей картотеки. Нет... рука не поднялась.

Утром в гостиную вошла миссис Хадсон. Я не шевельнулся.

"Вы ничего не ели, мистер Холмс, - сказала она, и ее голос был очень тверд. - Мне принести завтрак?"

Я покачал головой. Миссис Хадсон вышла из гостиной. Ее походка была такой же твердой, как и ее голос. "Наверное, она винит меня в смерти Джона, - подумал я. - И правильно делает".

Я не знал, что миссис Хадсон держит себя в руках, отсюда и ее строгий голос. Она просто не могла видеть мое немое горе.

х х х

Похороны Уотсона. Кто бы знал, что настанет такой день? Миссис Хадсон туда не пошла, утром она слегла с головной болью. Плакала.

На похоронах присутствовали коллеги Уотсона, Лестрейд и... еще один человек, которого я никак не ожидал.

"Ты пришел... Откуда ты узнал?" - спросил я тихо.

"В газетах писали, Шерлок, - очень спокойно. - Держись. Жизнь продолжается".

Да, жизнь продолжается. Майкрофт прав. Но без Уотсона она, кажется, не имеет смысла.

Когда я после похорон возвращался на Бейкер-стрит, то у самого дома лицом к лицу столкнулся с Эвансом. В его руке был пистолет, но смотрел он куда-то за мое плечо. Медленно-медленно я обернулся и увидел, как Уотсон с кровавым пятном на груди падает навзничь.

Я проснулся в холодном поту. Нет, нет, слава Богу, это только сон. Я припомнил, как вернулся домой. Вспомнился и разговор с миссис Хадсон. Я спросил у нее, что будет с комнатой Джона.

"Она останется в том же виде, в каком и была, если вам так хочется, мистер Холмс", - спокойно (очень спокойно!) ответила мне квартирная хозяйка.

Да, так будет правильно. Там нельзя ничего менять. Через неделю после той черной ночи я начал приходить в себя. Но все же замер, когда миссис Хадсон доложила, что ко мне пришла клиентка.

Всю эту неделю я и не думал о расследованиях. И никто меня не беспокоил, словно знали, что случилось. И вот - клиентка. Я вошел в гостиную и увидел, что на диване сидит молодая женщина. Услышав мои шаги, она обернулась.

"Мистер Холмс?"

"Да, это я".

Я прошел к своему креслу, взял с камина первую попавшуюся трубку... набил ее табаком. Сел в кресло. И пытался не смотреть на пустующее соседнее. Все должно быть, как всегда.

Я наконец взглянул на свою клиентку. Раньше я обязательно бы сказал ей, что она художница и что она недавно побывала в Италии. Я частенько так ошеломлял своих клиентов, чтобы они сразу понимали, с кем имеют дело. Но сейчас я промолчал.

И она заговорила первой. Признаюсь, слушал я ее совершенно невнимательно. Просто не мог сосредоточиться. Раньше я сразу вылавливал из мешанины фактов нужные и продумывал несколько версий. Словно издалека я слышал то, о чем мне говорила мисс де Атт:

"...как вы понимаете, мистер Холмс, девушке моего положения нелегко выносить подобное обращение, и я сочла нужным..."

Глаза мои были закрыты, но не потому что я внимательно слушал. Перед моим внутренним взором вдруг встала та страшная ночь. Мне казалось, что с той минуты, когда скончался Джон, прошло несколько лет. Жизнь моя с той поры не имела смысла. Впереди меня не ждало ничего. А прошлое приносило только боль. Я закрывал глаза, но лицо Уотсона почему-то ускользало от меня... А Джон после моей мнимой смерти тоже забывал мое лицо? Испытывал он такую же боль?

"...однако, мистер Холмс, он продолжал писать мне эти письма. Но я бы не обратилась к вам из-за такого пустяка, если бы вчера не произошло это странное событие..."

Я вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Однако мисс де Атт не заметила этого и продолжила свое повествование:

"Вчера вечером, когда все в доме легли спать, я..."

Я так и не притронулся к трубке, продолжал держать ее в пальцах. "Уотсон, Уотсон, как же вы сейчас мне нужны..." - подумал я с невыразимой тоской. Занимался я делами в одиночку и раньше. Когда Уотсон был занят, уезжал куда-нибудь или когда я занимался делами в Европе. Но он все равно был рядом, и не ощущал я тогда такой пустоты внутри и вокруг себя. Лишь некоторое неудобство.

"Это так напугало меня, мистер Холмс, что на следующий же день я немедленно отправилась к вам за советом", - раздался голос мисс де Атт.

Некоторое время я молчал. Но не потому что я раздумывал.

"Мисс де Атт, - начал я наконец, - я... сейчас занят, но, думаю, на этой неделе все же найду время заняться вашим делом. Если появятся еще какие-нибудь подробности, телеграфируйте мне".

Клиентка даже не пыталась скрыть свое разочарование. Я встал из кресла. И все-таки сказал:

"Но скорее всего ваша телеграмма меня не застанет, я скоро надолго уеду".

Эта мысль появилась и сорвалась с языка одновременно. Мисс де Атт поднялась, надевая перчатки, и, попрощавшись, покинула гостиную. Я остался в совершенном одиночестве. Мои глаза скользили по комнате, задерживаясь на покрытом пылью химическом столике, на нетронутой за эту неделю скрипке, на столе, который так и остался завален бумагами... В остальном же здесь стояла чистота. "Будто со смерью Уотсона на Бейкер-стрит больше не осталось жизни..." - отрешенно подумал я.

Тут вошла миссис Хадсон.

"Миссис Хадсон, если кто-нибудь еще придет, скажите, что я больше не принимаю клиентов", - сказал я, глаза мои бродили по столу Джона.

"Мистер Холмс... но..."

"Скажите, что Шерлок Холмс прекратил свои расследования", - твердо сказал я и отвернулся к камину.

Миссис Хадсон несколько секунд стояла в дверях. Видимо, хотела что-то сказать. Я взмахнул рукой - не надо! Это Уотсон стал бы мне возражать, пытался бы отговорить меня. Но его нет.

И миссис Хадсон повернулась и стала спускаться по лестнице. Я вошел в свою комнату и тут услышал знакомый голос.

"Холмс! Холмс".

Не веря своим ушам, я вернулся в гостиную. За своим столом как ни в чем не бывало склонился Джон Уотсон. Его рука летала над записной книжкой.

"Уотсон... но как?" - прошептал я одними губами.

Но доктор не обращал на меня внимание. Он писал, писал, изредка поднимая голову, чтобы обдумать какой-нибудь оборот. Я смотрел на него, склонив голову на бок. Так это был дурной сон. Это все было неправдой...

Я тихонечко рассмеялся от счастья.

"Уотсон", - позвал я с улыбкой.

Тот откликнулся не сразу. Он поставил точку и повернулся ко мне. На груди его расплывалось красное пятно. Сомнений не было - Джон был мертв.

"Нет", - прошептал я.

Отступил назад, в свою комнату. А Уотсон продолжал глядеть на меня невидящими глазами.

"Нет! Не надо!"

И я опрокинулся куда-то в густую тьму. Проснувшись, я почувствовал, как мое горло саднит от крика.

х х х

"Нет".

"Но, мистер Холмс!"

"Нет".

"Вы расстроены, вы сейчас не..."

"Нет, миссис Хадсон, - я постарался придать своему голосу мягкость. - Я могу отвечать за свои поступки. И я уеду".

Двадцать с лишним лет мы с Уотсоном обитали в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, и миссис Хадсон было нелегко смириться с потерей двух своих квартирантов. Только миссис Хадсон пережила гибель Уотсона (ей тоже пришлось трудно), как я сообщаю ей о своем отъезде.

Мы говорили об этом в моей комнате. Она наконец подняла на меня глаза. И снова превратилась в нашу непоколебимую квартирную хозяйку. "Нашу..." - я горько усмехнулся про себя.

"И сколько будет длиться ваш отъезд, мистер Холмс?" - спросила она сухо.

"Я не вернусь", - уронил я.

"Мистер Холмс, вы хотите сказать, что iнавсегда/i покидаете Бейкер-стрит? Что это... не временно?" - кажется, миссис Хадсон не верила своим ушам.

"Именно так".

"Но куда же вы отправитесь, мистер Холмс?" - я ослышался, или в ее голосе сквозило отчаяние?

"А разве это имеет значение?" - ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

Миссис Хадсон поняла, что дальнейший разговор бесполезен. Я остался один, в своей комнате. Нет, ничто не держало меня здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. Мне нужно было бежать отсюда.

Благодаря старанию Уотсона, наш адрес стал известен всем. Как и моя персона. Но не мог я больше бороться с преступниками и разгадывать разные мелкие загадки. Мне нужно было уехать навсегда, подальше от Бейкер-стрит и Лондона, где все дышало воспоминаниями о наших приключениях.

Мне было легко собрать вещи. Этим я занялся сразу же после разговора с миссис Хадсон. Разбирая вещи в ящике стола, я сразу же наткнулся на сафьяновый футляр. Первым моим желанием было немедленно выбросить то, что являлось причиной для наших серьезных ссор с Джоном. Но я до сих пор не избавился от своей зависимости от наркотика, хотя под влиянием Уотсона пытался избегать частого употребления кокаина. Но теперь некому было остановить меня. И я украдкой, словно доктор наблюдал за мной из своего кресла, положил футляр в чемодан, который, открытый, лежал на моей кровати.

А еще в ящике среди бумаг я нашел фотографию Ирэны Адлер. Как же давно это было!.. Как давно мы с Уотсоном отправились к ее дому, на Серпентайн-авеню. Тогда я еще не знал, что Джон опишет это дело, как "Скандал в Богемии". Я вообще никогда не знал, о чем Уотсон будет писать, а о чем нет. И хотя теперь для меня ни в чем не было смысла, я все-таки не смог оставить фотографию Ирэны. Там, куда я уеду, меня будут окружать только призраки прошлого.

И вот чемодан был собран. Я хотел было наполнить два других чемодана бумагами из картотеки, но потом с невеселым смехом передумал. Зачем мне картотека, мои альбомы с газетными вырезками, если я оставляю расследования? Надо будет сжечь все ненужные бумаги. Как я и хотел сделать тогда, на вторую ночь после гибели Уотсона. Я вернулся в гостиную. Камин. Кресло, стоящее прямо перед ним (я поставил его так, чтобы не видеть пустое соседнее). Рейхенбах. Подставка с трубками... Я взял с собой только одну - глиняную. А больше мне ничего уже не надо.

Миссис Хадсон ходила притихшая. Скоро ее квартира опустеет. И придет сюда новый жилец. Я уже попросил ее ни в коем случае не сдавать комнату Джона.

"Куда бы я не уехал, я все равно сохраню за собой право арендовать эту комнату, миссис Хадсон".

"О чем вы, мистер Холмс? Я же сказала, что комната доктора будет нетронута. По крайней мере, пока я жива".

Пусть там все останется как прежде. Даже если я больше никогда в нее не войду.

Я поднялся на второй этаж и приоткрыл дверь в комнату Уотсона. Как Джон оставил ее в тот злосчастный день, так все и осталось. Лишь миссис Хадсон заходила сюда вытирать пыль. Чего она не делала в гостиной, потому что там целыми днями беспокойно ходил я. Она боялась меня потревожить.

Но куда же я еду? Этого я еще, признаться, не знал. Сначала, конечно, нужно повидаться с Майкрофтом. Я решил съездить на Пэлл-Мэл сегодня вечером после того, как сожгу все бумаги. А следующим утром я уеду. Одно я знал точно - я покину Великобританию. Быть может, податься во Францию? Но не было никакой надежды, что люди, знающие Великого Сыщика, не будут докучать мне и там.

Внизу раздался стук в дверь. Снова! Снова кто-то будет ждать от меня помощи. С кем-то происходят загадочные и пугающие события, кого-то убили, кого-то обвиняют напрасно... Но мне-то что? У меня умер Джон.

Я прислушался. Узнал голос. И крикнул:

"Миссис Хадсон!"

Я быстро спустился по лестнице и увидел, что в дверях стоит инспектор Лестрейд с папкой в руках, и миссис Хадсон его не пропускает.

"Мистер Холмс, что это значит? - спросил удивленный донельзя Лестрейд. - Что это значит - "Он оставил расследования"?

"Миссис Хадсон, вы можете идти, - распорядился я. - Проходите, инспектор, наверху и поговорим".

Мы прошли в гостиную, Лестрейд продолжал изумленно дознаваться у меня правды.

"Инспектор, я не просто оставляю расследования, - ответил наконец я. - Я покидаю Лондон. Я уезжаю на континент".

Никогда у Лестрейда не было такого удивленного, даже потрясенного лица. Даже когда я сообщал, что он, инспектор, только что самостоятельно задержал опасного преступника, а Лестрейд не знал не только его имени, но даже какие, собственно, обвинения ему предъявлять.

"Мистер Холмс!" - воскликнул Лестрейд.

Что? Что "Мистер Холмс!"? Почему все считают, что я обязан всю свою жизнь прожить на Бейкер-стрит, помогая всем на свете в их бедах и несчастьях? Я и сам хотел этого, но теперь моя жизнь круто изменилась. И здесь, в этой квартире, которую мы раньше делили с Джоном, не найти мне покоя.

Ничего этого я не сказал Лестрейду.

"Да, я уезжаю, - ответил я и холодно добавил. - И если вы пришли ко мне по какому-то делу, будьте любезны справиться с ним самостоятельно. Я вам более не помощник".

Лестрейд явно хотел мне что-то возразить, только не находил нужных слов. Тогда я прошел к камину и сел в кресло, спиной к растерявшемуся инспектору. Наконец тот произнес, немного придя в себя:

"Мистер Холмс... я очень рассчитывал на вашу помощь".

"Как всегда".

"Мистер Холмс, вы не можете оставить нас. Вы нам так помогали, что мы будем без вас делать?"

Лестрейд, видимо, говорил от лица всех инспекторов Англии, которых я когда-либо выручал.

"Надо же когда-то и самим раскрывать преступления", - жестко заметил я, глядя в пламя камина.

Тишина. Почему они все хотят удержать меня в Лондоне? Даже Майкрофт, наверное, начнет отговаривать меня.

"Ваш отъезд связан со смертью доктора Уотсона?" - спросил догадливый Лестрейд.

Я промолчал.

"Но вы еще не уехали, - заметил инспектор, хватаясь за соломинку. - Помогите мне в одном деле, прошу вас..."

Но я не был намерен задерживаться здесь. Вещи собраны. Осталось только сжечь бумаги. Нет, не поеду я к Майкрофту. Проще известить его телеграммой. Да, Франция - это самый лучший вариант. Например, Монпелье...

"Кажется, мы имеем дело с серийным убийцей. Он убил уже трех человек. И возможно в эту самую минуту он ищет четвертую жертву".

Монпелье. Я жил там несколько месяцев, прежде чем вернуться на Бейкер-стрит после своего трехгодичного путешествия. Я жил там, когда Уотсон считал меня погибшим, и горевал также, как и я сейчас... Но никто не видит мое безмолвное горе... Все хотят, чтобы я раскрывал преступления.

"Он убьет снова, мистер Холмс. И только вы сможете предотвратить это убийство. На основе имеющихся у нас данных".

Я сидел с закрытыми глазами. И словно почувствовал на себе взгляд Уотсона. И услышал его голос: "Холмс, почему же вы отказываетесь от этого дела? Разве оно не то, что было вам нужно после недель застоя? Если только вы можете помочь, то мы обязаны взяться за это дело". И я мысленно ответил ему с горечью: "Ах, если бы "мы", Уотсон! Если бы!"

Я вспомнил тот апрельский день, когда "воскрес из мертвых" в приемной доктора. Какое же было счастье вновь увидеть его! Мои губы тронула улыбка. И какая же была радость, когда я вернулся в свою квартиру. Которую я теперь покидаю... Но что я буду делать здесь без моего Босуэлла? Что?..

Лестрейд не уходил. Ждал.

Горе все еще мертвым кольцом сжимало мне сердце. Но я знал, что когда-нибудь оно ослабит свою хватку. Да, Уотсон - погиб. Но это еще не повод хоронить самого себя.

Когда-нибудь я снова смогу караулить преступников и не вспоминать, чем кончилась однажды такая вот засада. Когда-нибудь я перестану просыпаться ночью после того, как во сне ко мне явился истекающий кровью Джон. Когда-нибудь я смогу жить дальше. Когда-нибудь я смогу вновь применять свой дедуктивный метод, которым так восхищался мой друг.

Нет. Не когда-нибудь - сейчас.

Лестрейд не сразу понял, что значит моя резко протянувшаяся рука. А когда понял, что вложил в нее папку с данными о серийном убийце. Зашелестели листы. И мне показалось, что в соседнем кресле снова сидит мой доктор. И это чувство еще не скоро меня покинуло...


End file.
